


Dazed And Confused

by Xp0ll0



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I wrote this at 4am, M/M, Teen AU, finnpoe is already stoned, horny teen party sadness, i hate this so much, idk kylux gets stoned, it probably has horrible grammar but I don’t care !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xp0ll0/pseuds/Xp0ll0
Summary: “It wasn’t an average day for Ben Solo. No, today was the day he was going to finally admit his gross teenage crush for his arch-nemesis and one of two friends, Armitage Hux. Yes, it would be perfect. Everything was going perfectly according to plan. Ben’s parents had left town for the weekend, probably visiting uncle Luke or something, maybe business and what better to do than act upon ‘Reckless Teen Code’ than throw a rambunctious wild party with alcohol and no adults and drugs and everyone he knew, which meant was seven people. Including himself”





	Dazed And Confused

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Listen. I’m tired as fuck. I wrote this for my dear friend Tiffany because we called the Finalizer a weed van. Feel free to point out any mistakes. Hope there’s none. Might be some. I ran this through an online grammar checker idk I’m very tired as I have stated before. Pls enjoy. I’ll write something good eventually.

It wasn’t an average day for Ben Solo. No, today was the day he was going to finally admit his gross teenage crush for his arch-nemesis and one of two friends, Armitage Hux. Yes, it would be perfect. Everything was going perfectly according to plan. Ben’s parents had left town for the weekend, probably visiting uncle Luke or something, maybe business and what better to do than act upon ‘Reckless Teen Code’ than throw a rambunctious wild party with alcohol and no adults and drugs and everyone he knew-

 

“Solo, this party sucks ass!” Rey yelled at him from across the room, there was seriously no need to yell considering the music was a level that it didn’t disturb the neighbours and everyone he knew included six other people. He didn’t even really like four of them but it would be sad to only invite Phasma and Armitage. The group currently sat in the Solo-Organa living room, a small rotating disco ball on the floor between Rose’s legs, who frankly looked half asleep as she leaned against Finn who was snickering and giggling with Poe. Ugh, Ben could truly vomit at the sight of the pair, he tugged his side bag over his face as he rolled his eyes. “Can we at least do something, we’ve been sitting here for a hour and all you’ve done is complain about your parents!” Well, wasn’t Rey the life of the party.

 

Hux scoffed, currently relaxed with his eyes closed as he lounged in Ben’s father’s recliner chair. “Honestly we could’ve stayed home and it would’ve been more exhilarating.” No, this is not meant to happen! Armitage was meant to be swooning that Ben had everyone over without parental guidance! They were all only sixteen for goodness sake!

 

“No!” Ben exclaimed, suddenly standing from his seat which jostled Phasma out of her nap on the floor. Fuck. What was he meant to do now? Everyone was staring at him, well besides Rose who was still fascinated with the disco ball. “Poe. Can I talk to you for a second?” Ben felt the back of his neck start to sweat as his crush simply made an disapointed sound and shared a look of disappointment with Rey. Rey of all people, they hated each other! With a giggle Poe raised from his feet, stumbling as he did so while Finn clung to his orange jacket with a laugh, well at least they were having fun for some reason.

 

Ben quickly ushered him into the kitchen, practically pushing him in as he mumbled out little ‘I love you more!’s over his shoulder to Finn, who was only repeating it back to him. Ugh gross, love. Ben quickly shut the door behind him and tried to ignore the hushed whispers of annoyance.

“Dameron,” he started, clutching Poe by the shoulders who only gave him a lazy smile in return, “you always have parties, what do I do? I know we haven’t talked in forever but we were friends when we were like, five. Plus my mom loves you and I’m pretty sure you love her so help me here, I’m trying to impress-wait. Wait, are you high?” Ben recoiled, ans scrunched his nose at the smell of weed as Poe covered his mouth as he giggled.

 

“Uh, yeah? Knew this was gonna be a shit show so I hit that blunt hard, you wanna try? I got some extra if you want. But you gotta pay me back m’kay? Or else I’ll get Rey to slice your dick off.” Despite Poe’s cheerful tone mixed with giggles Ben felt physically pained at his threat, knowing Rey would in fact inflict pain on him any chance he got. But wait a second, what was cooler than recreational drugs? Probably a lot of things but he was pretty sure that was a ‘cool teen thing’, and hey, maybe it was extra cool in England. This could possibly work.

 

“Yeah, sure. But you got distract everyone else.” Ben felt anxious but he trusted Poe here, he was less threatening in his state of highness and he was sure he could at least distract his friends. So Poe fished through the inside of his pocket, finally finding a small roll up bag with long sticks in it before taking one out and chucking one at Ben with a grin before waltzing back into the living room, yelling something which seemed to make at least three out of the five yell back. Ben tried to this of the best way to do this, it’d be too suspicious to stick his head through the door and beckon Hux, plus he could make fun of him, or ask questions. He did those things a lot.

 

Aha! He’d text him to come upstairs, duh!

Ben quickly scaled the stairs, taking two steps at a time before hunching over to catch his breath. Jeez, was there seriously need for the dramatics? With a huff he snuck into his bedroom, posters of Fall Out Boy And MCR welcoming him. His room looked like shit, this simply wouldn’t do knowing how picky Hux could be. Ben quickly stuffed his black clothes into his closet and hid his diary under his pillow before switching on his TV. He was half way through The Princess Diaries but Hux was English so he would probably appreciate that, he turned on music for atmosphere, nothing better than Panic! At The Disco for setting the mood, especially A Fever You Can’t Sweat Out. Oldie but a goodie, as his father might say. Gross, he probably shouldn’t think of his dad when trying to make out with his crush.

 

He flopped back into his bed while shooting a text off to Armitage before grabbing a dead potted plant, throwing the actual plant out his window so he could use the pot as an ashtray if needed. Yes, perfect.

 

Armitage showed up moments later, a frown deep on his face, his red haired sticking up weirdly. “This better be good, Ren. Dameron and the other rowdy scum rugby tackled me for fun and to be honest, you’re a shit host.” He stood with his arms folded, recoiling as the sight of Ben’s room with a grimace. “Is that the Princess Diaries?” He asked, intrigued enough to sit on the edge of Ben’s bed. Well at least he was right about one thing.

Ben coughed, then twice when Armitage wouldn’t look away from the movie. He looked at him disgusted, clearly ready to argue with him before Ben raised the roach between them with a grin.

 

“You smoke, right?” Ben has seen Hux smoke a couple of times behind school with his other friends that Ben wasn’t bothered to meet. He was fairly certain they were only cigarettes though.

 

Hux only huffed at him. “Yes but you don’t. Honestly where did you even get this?” Hux quickly took it from his hands, looking it over before raising a brow. “Do you actually want to smoke this or what?” Ben simply nodded, his nerves getting the better of him as he tugged his knees to his chest, flipping his hair out of his eyes to the sound of his crush flipping open his Zippo.

 

They fell into an easy rhythm. Hux would take a drag, pass it to Ben who would splutter and cough and then Armitage would laugh at him. So on so forth. At least he got to hear him laugh. They were coming to the end of the joint which had Ben wishing he asked Poe for a second one despite how tired and groggy he felt which peaked to how Hux was laying his stomach while kicking his legs, blowing rings of smoke. “You hate your dad right?” Ben suddenly asked, laying on his back and staring at the ceiling. He seen Hux nod out of his the corner of his eye as he moved to turn on his side, face now close to the other boy. “Me too. He sucks. You ever wish you could like, kill him or something? I think I’d smother mine, blame it on my mom. Is that cool?” He looked up to Hux with big eyes, hoping for some approval.

 

“No,” Hux blew smoke into his face causing him to cough, “not really. But I get you, I think.” Ben felt himself relax, he didn’t know why. Being high felt the same as usual, he was just sleepier and dumber. Which is why he blurted out “can I kiss you?” and it was probably the same reason shrugged and nodded.

 

Ben was shaking, this is what he waited for, his hair was sticking to his neck as he watched Armitage lean in as his eyes slipped close. Ben was mentally hyping himself up, he could totally do this no probably. His own eyes fell shut as readied himself to lean in to seal the deal but not before a deafening yell could be heard from downstairs, followed by someone, probably Rey yelling “Scatter!” Fuck. Ben suddenly sprang up to peer through his window. Shit shit shit, his parents weren’t meant to be home till tomorrow morning yet there was the old van in the driveway. “Quick, pretend to be asleep.” Hux didn’t even get to question it before Ben draped himself over the bed, his breathing became heavy. As heavy footsteps fell on the stairs Hux decided it was best if he did the same.

 

So the pair lay there, pretending to sleep as the door creaked open. “Oh c’mon,” a gruff voice said with a tut. “Ben. Ben get up.” There stood Han Solo, tapping his foot with his hand on his hips as he stared deadpan at his son and his ‘friend’ both face down and laying horizontally on the bed. They weren’t even trying as their fake snores echoed around the room. “Armie, If you leave now I won’t tell your dad.” Well that was enough to get Hux to spring up and leap from the bed, muttering a sorry to Mr Solo as he quickly made his way past him down the stairs.

 

What a traitor. But a traitor that liked him back, right? At least he had that to hold onto as Han yelled something down stairs to his mom about how “Ben is pretending to be dead again!”

 

All Ben could do was mutter, “my name is Kylo, old man,” while grinning into his duvet. He might be high and he might have just ruined his family’s house but he couldn’t find in him to care much. Yes, his arch-nemesis and one of two friends definitely liked him back and he was definitely going to rub it in Rey’s face.

 


End file.
